Kick the Dust Up
by BabyxDollx21
Summary: Aubree Toretto's life is falling apart at the seams; after the death of her mother, finding out she has a brother and a messy divorce she needs a fresh start. Packing up her car and heading to California to search for her brother seems to be just the cure for her blues.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

She walked into the small dive bar looking around nervously as she headed for the bar. As she slipped onto an empty barstool her gaze landed on a stranger who was watching her from across the room. She smiled slightly then turned her attention to the bartender who gave her a signal to hold on. Aubree nodded at her smiling as her gaze drifted to the stranger across the bar again who was now bent over the pool table.

"You stick out like a sore thumb there sweetie," the bartender said snapping Aubree out of her thoughts.

"I'm new in town still trying to find my way," she smiled.

"Well those boots won't get you anywhere," laughed the redhead, "no horses around here."

Aubree nodded as she ordered a Corona from the woman. The bartender nodded and walked away as Teagan pulled out her phone. She scrolled through the frantic texts her best friend and sister had sent her over the last few hours, she paused as she went to respond but then decided against it slipping her phone back into her pocket.

"A girl after my own heart," came a male voice from next to her.

She jumped turning quickly to find the stranger from earlier sitting next her. He was a pretty boy but there was something underlying in the way he carried himself.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Any girl who drinks Corona gets major points in my books," smiled the stranger.

"No offence," she replied, "but I'm not interested."

He watched her as she took a swig of her beer. There was something familiar about her but he definitely knew she wasn't from California. The worn in cowboy boots on her feet made that clear to him. A small smile played on his lips as he extended his hand.

"Brian O'Conner," he said flashing her his best smile.

She looked at his hand unsure of how to respond than glanced up at his face and she softened slightly.

"Aubree," she replied shaking his hand.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Aubree glanced down at the paper she had in her hand and then back up at the address on the store front she was standing in front of. It seemed sort of obvious for a PI office but according to her research this guy was the best in town. She took a deep breath straightening her shirt and opened the door. She was hit with a blast of cool air and the scent of lavender.

"Good Morning," smiled the receptionist as she made eye contact , "do you have an appointment?"

"Yes," nodded Aubree as she approached the desk taking off her Ray Bans, "Aubree Toretto."

The receptionist smiled and motioned for her to take a seat as she got up and headed through a side door. Aubree shakily sat down on one of the hard plastic chairs. Was she crazy? Maybe this was a bad idea. Her mother had warned her before she died that she may not like what she found and the woman was right but it still didn't stop Aubree from wanting to find her brother. What if she was intruding? She didn't know what this guy's life was like.

"Miss. Toretto," came a voice pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yes sorry," she said stumbling to her feet and extending her hand to the man in the suit, "please call me Aubree."

"This way Aubree," he smiled opening the little side door the receptionist had used earlier.

She smiled walking through the door and stepping into his office. She sat down on the chair he pointed to and placed her purse in her lap. She glanced around the office nervously as he opened up a file that was on his desk.

"So," he smiled, "we spoke on the phone but I want to get some more information from you and talk costs before we go ahead with anything."

"Of course," she nodded as she pulled a small envelope from her purse, "this is all I really have in terms of information on him my mother didn't really want me to find anything more."

The man nodded as he looked at the pictures she had handed him of her father and a marriage certificate she'd been able to dig up on her own of his marriage to his wife here in California. A smile played at his lips.

"You've done quite a job here yourself Aubree," he replied chuckling a bit, "I'm sure I can help you."

Aubree smiled as they began discussing how to proceed with the search. Once all was said and done she stepped out of his office feeling more sure of her decision than she had when she walked in.

* * *

Brian flew out from under his car as his cell phone began ringing. He quickly grabbed it hitting the respond button.

"Hey Bri, when is my car gonna be done?" came Roman's voice from the other end.

"Oh it's just you," Brian replied pulling himself up from the floor and leaning against the counter.

"Well nice to talk to you too buddy," replied his friend.

"Ya, ya, it'll be done in a day," replied Brian.

He sighed as he continued small talk with Roman about what was wrong with the car. Why hadn't she called? He couldn't get her off his mind since they'd met the other night at the bar. Her blonde hair, blue eyes and those damned cowboy boots haunted him every night when he closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"I am not having this conversation right now," Aubree said into her Bluetooth as she turned a corner.

"Why the hell not?" asked her sister Teagan, "you just up and left in the middle of the night, no one knows where you are."

"And I'd like to keep it that way," sighed Aubree as she stopped at a red light drumming her fingers on the steering wheel.

"I'm your sister god dammit Bree," huffed her sister.

"Yes and you are still friends with Dylan," she replied, "I don't need him trying anything stupid."

"Well he'd have good reason," started Teagan, "you left him for no good reason."

"Oh please!" laughed Aubree, "is he really feeding you that shit too. He was cheating on me Teag."

The line went silent as she manoeuvred her way through the streets towards her destination praying her car wouldn't die again between where she was and where her GPS was telling her was the closest garage.

"I didn't realize that," said her sister finally.

"Yup, look Teag I got to go I'm heading to the garage my car shorted out for no reason a few minutes ago."

"Fine, please keep in touch," said her sister.

Aubree hung up her Bluetooth as she made another left turn. Her GPS signalled that her destination was coming up. She turned on her signal and began to turn the car into the parking lot when all of a sudden the car died.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she said leaning back in her seat and throwing her hands up in the air.

She yanked the keys out of the ignition and threw the door open stepping out of the car. She muttered to herself as she made her way up to the door of the garage. She threw the door open and stormed in practically ripping her sunglasses off her face.

* * *

Brian looked up as the door to the garage flew open. A tall blonde stepped inside; she looked like a woman on a mission. His eyes slowly slid down her body, she was hot; dark wash jeans, a white t-shirt and black heels. The woman took her sunglasses off her face in a hurry and a small smile crept across his lips; Aubree. The woman standing in front of him was a far cry from the cowboy boot clad one he'd met in the bar a month ago.

"Well, well look what the cat dragged in," he smiled walking over to her.

"Oh god you," she groaned leaning against the counter.

"You never called," he smiled leaning next to her.

"I told you I wasn't interested," Aubree replied, "I never led you on."

"You harassing the clients again Brian," came a male voice.

Aubree looked up to see another man approaching. He looked like he was in charge. He was pretty well built, shaved head definitely not her type but if he could fix her car who cared.

"No Dom," laughed Brian throwing the rag he had in his hands on the counter, "this here is Aubree."

"Cowboy boots Aubree," Dom said raising an eyebrow.

Aubree looked between the two. What exactly had been said about her? She sighed looking at Dom.

"Who can I talk to about getting my piece of shit car fixed? IT stalled twice on the way here and now it's stuck between the road and your parking lot," she said.

"That would be Tej," smiled Dom, "I'll go get him."

Aubree nodded as she looked around trying to avoid making eye contact with Brian. She began tapping her nails on the counter slightly agitated at the way he looked at her.

"Stop," he laughed grabbing her hand.

She glanced down at where he had her hand; it felt like her hand was on fire. He was giving her the child not even Dylan had done that.

"That's an odd tan line," Brian said running his finger over where her wedding ring used to be, "looks like a ring."

"Ya. It's old," she replied yanking her hand away from him.

"Come on. One date," he smiled.

She could see the guy Dom and who she was guessing was Tej heading towards them from the corner of her eye. She could very well say no and they would be here to distract her in a few minutes.

"Fine," she nodded impulsively, "one and then you leave me alone."

Brian smiled grabbing the rag off the counter and heading back towards the car he was working on. He stopped mid-way looking back at her,

"Leave your address with Tej I'll pick you up at 7. Wear your cowboy boots," he smiled.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Aubree looked at herself in the mirror as she fiddled with the hem of the shirt she wore. Why was she so concerned about how she looked? She wasn't trying to impress him; this was supposed to be a date to get him off her back not a date that would lead to more dates. She sighed flopping down on her bed; what was wrong with her? She wasn't even officially divorced yet.

"Come on Bree," she said to herself as she lifted her hand looking at the wedding ring she'd slipped back on her hand, "get over it."

She stood up pulling the ring off her finger and putting it back in her jewelry box. She headed or her closet rummaging through her shoes and pulling out her boots. She hadn't worn them since she got here. She smiled slipping them on loving how they made her feel at home. Her doorbell rang and she stood up grabbing her leather jacket off the bed and heading down the stairs.

"You're on time," she smiled as she opened the door.

"Always," smiled Brian as he extended the flowers in his hands, "for you."

"That's sweet of you," she smiled taking them from him, "you trying to win me over?"

"Maybe," he smiled as she set down the floors and closed her door locking it.

Aubree threw her keys in her purse following him down the walkway to his car. She couldn't help but smile; his car was not what she'd pictured he would drive it took everything in her not to laugh at herself.

"So, dinner," he smiled opening the door for her, "then I have a surprise."

They got into his car making small talk all the way to the restaurant. She couldn't help but be impressed when he pulled up to a quaint little diner just on the outskirts of all the hustle and bustle of the city. He was making her feel like he was actually trying to get to know her.

"Come on boots," he said flashing her a smile, "they've got the best fried chicken here."

Aubree laughed following him into the restaurant and they were seated in a booth tucked into a small corner. The waitress took their drink orders and she let Brian order their dinner. Once the waitress was gone he turned to her.

"You wore the boots," he smiled.

"You know I'm starting to think you want to date the boots not me," she laughed.

"I think there sexy," he smiled, "but the girl wearing them makes them sexier."

Her face flushed as he took her hand running his thumb across the back of her hand. It felt so natural it almost scared her.

"So tell me about you," he smiled.

"What do you want to know?" she asked as the waitress set down their drinks.

"Where are you from? Why are you here?" he said taking a sip of her beer never loosing eye contact with her.

"Well," she said sitting back in her chair, "I'm from a small town in Kentucky; I grew up there lived with my mom and half-sister all my life."

"Sounds nice," he smiled.

"It was for the most part," she nodded, "my dad wasn't around. My mom had me really young; I was the result of a summer fling."

"My dad wasn't really around either," he replied leaning towards her, "it was hard but my mom was great."

"Mine too," replied Aubree sighing, "she passed away a few months ago. That's actually one of the reasons I left needed a new start."

"Why Cali though?" he asked as the waitress showed up with their food.

Brian let go of her hand and sat back grabbing his utensils. She cringed inside; why did she feel so disappointed that he'd let go of her hand and why was she telling him all of this? She didn't even know the guy that well.

"Enough about me," she laughed popping a fry in her mouth, "what's your story?"

"It's a long one," he grinned, "but this is home. My family is here now. We run the garage together and still do a bit of racing on the side."

"Racing?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ya it's all legal…now anyways," he said winking at her, "were gonna go meet up with everyone after at a race."

"Excuse me?" she said a bit shocked.

"What I'll keep you safe," he smiled, "promise."

Aubree watched him as he continued eating his meal. Why did she get the feeling he wasn't one to break promises?


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"What do you mean I can't do anything?" asked Dylan as he edged forward in his seat.

"I don't understand what you aren't getting," said his lawyer, "you cannot do anything about the current situation."

"She up and left in the middle of the night! With a car I paid for might I add," he said slamming his hands down on his lawyer's desk.

"You may have paid for it but it was in her name," replied the lawyer, "and she had already filed for divorce."

Dylan taped his fingers on the desk. His lawyer was right but there was no way she could get away with this. Yes, he had messed up but you don't just walk out on someone after one or two or maybe three screw ups.

"I'm not signing them till I find her," he said finally.

His lawyer sighed running his hands through his hair. He placed the paperwork back in his files and folded his hands looking at his client.

"Then here's my advice; don't do anything stupid because she will get everything if you do," he said.

Dylan nodded grabbing his jacket and heading for the door. He needed to find Teagan; she would know where Aubree had disappeared to.

* * *

"Let me go!" laughed Aubree and she tried to pry Brian's hands from around her waist.

She had come to pick up her car which was finally fixed and she had wound up being attacked. She couldn't understand why she liked it so much though. They had, had an amazing date. He'd been a perfect gentleman and he'd kept her safe like he promised. It had even surprised her how much she enjoyed the feeling of being in a car going so fast through a track. She was sure the change from her slow paced life back home was part of the reasoning behind that one.

"I just want another date," he whispered in her ear as he held on tighter.

"Didn't I only agree to one date," she said softly, "and then you promised to leave me alone."

"That was before we had such a good time and before you let me kiss you," he replied nipping her earlobe.

"I can't Brian," she said pulling away from him.

"Why not?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

She opened her mouth to spout another lie about how she wasn't interested but she stopped because it would be just that; a lie. She wasn't sure what to tell him. That she wasn't over her lying, cheating ex? That she wasn't officially divorced yet? What sounded less bad?

"Hello?" Brian said taking a step towards her as she took another step back. She could feel everyone's eyes on her now; Dom, Tej, Letty even Mia was staring at her intently.

"I'm technically still married," she said finally.

"The tan line," muttered Brian.

"We've been separated almost ten months now Brian. It's just he refuses to sign the divorce papers," Aubree replied feeling her voice starting to waiver.

A soft smile played at Brian's lips as he stepped closer to her this time grabbing her hips before she could back away. He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her eyes to his.

"Do me and Dom have to go break a few legs?" he asked with a hint of laughter.

"No," she laughed finally, "pick me up at 7?"

"With pleasure," he smiled.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

"Miss. Toretto," smiled the PI, "please come in. I'm glad you could make it."

"I'm glad you called," smiled Aubree, "I was getting nervous that it was a dead end."

"Not at all," he smiled, "I've actually found your brother."

Aubree smiled as she sat in the chair across from him at his desk. That was a relief. She was starting to feel like her trip here had been pointless. Well not completely pointless. She had met Brian but she still wasn't sure what they were exactly; they'd been on a few dates but nothing serious just dinner here, a movie there sometimes he brought her to his races. It was nice and uncomplicated but she liked him and the thought of him being with anyone else made her skin crawl.

"Miss. Toretto? Are you listening?" asked the PI.

"Oh yes I'm sorry," she grinned sheepishly.

"His name is Dominic; he still lives here in California although from the check we do, he sort of fell off the grid for a while but it seems he s here now," he continued.

Dominic, now why did that name sound so familiar? She wasn't sure but continued listening.

"He also has a sister Mia Toretto. She was probably born later than when your mother had checked up on your birth father," the PI said.

Dominic, Mia, it couldn't be? Could it? How could she see these people and not even know they were related to her? The PI handed her the photos he had collected of them and her face fell. There staring back at her were Dominic and Mia Toretto her half-siblings; her half-siblings that she had already accidentally ran into.

* * *

Brian looked up from the car he was working on as the garage door opened up. He smiled when he saw Aubree walk through the door looking like a lost puppy. She hadn't been here since the day she picked up her car; hopefully it hadn't died on her again. That thing worried him; he had tried to convince her to buy something new that was more reliable but she refused to part with her car.

"Hey you," he smiled walking up to her grabbing her hand as she set a manila envelope on the counter.

"I'm here to see Dom. Is he around?" she asked completely oblivious of the way Brian was staring at her.

"Seriously?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes seriously Mr. O'Conner," she replied pulling her hand away from his.

He looked at her unsure of what was going on in that pretty blond head of hers. The only people who called him by his last name were Dom and his old police buddies. He watched as she began tapping her foot and looked at him with a face that said "well?" Without thinking he grabbed the back of her neck pulling her towards him and kissing her. She sighed leaning into him as he backed her up into the counter pinning her there with his hips.

"Brian," she muttered against his lips as he pulled away slightly for air, "it's not like that."

"Then what is it like?" he asked kissing her again before she could respond.

"Brian," she said again pulling away to look at him this time, "first of all think before the caveman comes out; he's with Letty."

"Sorry," smiled Brian kissing the corner of her mouth.

Aubree watched as he pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear unsure of where his reaction was coming from. Was he jealous or did he just not want he with anyone but him even though it was supposed to be casual. She cleared her throat trying to clear her head. There was no time for that.

"Brian you don't know me well yet and it's partially my fault so maybe we should start over," she said finally just above a whisper, "my name is Aubree Toretto."

Brian looked at her wide eyed not sure of how to respond.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Aubree stood in front of Mia and Dom waiting for a response. Her heart felt like it was in her throat and her stomach was queasy. She had explained everything as far as she knew it; her mother hadn't been entirely clear on everything but she had given her some sort of an idea on how things had come about. Aubree watched as Dom looked over at Mia and she nodded.

"Well this is unexpected," said Dom, "really unexpected but I'm not one to turn away family."

Aubree smiled and without thinking threw her arms around them both. She knew it wouldn't be easy but they would make it work. It had to be hard for them just like it was for her. She was basically coming in and telling them that their father had been with someone other than their mother. Even if it had been before their parents were together it didn't paint a pretty picture.

"How about you come have dinner at our place tonight," smiled Mia as they all pulled away.

"Sure," smiled Aubree, "that sounds fun."

"I'll pick you up and bring you," said Brian from under the hood of the car he was working on.

"Ok so I guess I'll see you guys tonight," replied Aubree, "I have to head to work now."

"Where do you work?" asked Dom, "Brian never mentioned it."

"I work as a waitress," Aubree replied scrunching up her nose, "it's a waste of my degree but I can't find a job here in what I'm trained for so far."

"Which would be?" asked Mia.

"Accounting, book keeping basically office stuff," shrugged Aubree.

Mia laughed looking at Dom as Brian stuck his head out of the car he was under. What was so funny? Did they think cause she came from a small town she didn't have a decent degree?

"Tej is looking for someone to work the counter," smiled Dom, "book keeping, phones, making appointments, ordering parts. I'll talk to him and let you know tonight."

"Awesome. Thanks," smiled Aubree then she turned and left the garage.

Dylan walked up to the house he and Aubree used to live in. He had been driving by when he notices moving trucks being loaded with stuff and become curious. Was she here?

"Hey Dylan," came Teagan's voice.

"Hey," he replied, "where's Aubree?"

"Not here," replied Teagan.

"I'm packing up her stuff and the movers are taking it to her," she replied, "she'd decided to stay where she is. She seems to like it."

"And that is where?" he asked.

"Nice try," she smiled, "but I can't tell you."

He watched as she walked into the house with the movers to get more stuff. Now was his chance. He slipped into the moving truck and went through their papers trying to find the address on one of the bills. He finally spotted it and picked it up. HE smiled she moved to San Francisco; road trip anyone?


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

"Brian really I think I can take a cab home just fine," laughed Aubree.

Brian smiled at her grabbing her hand and pulling her close. He didn't want her to leave and he couldn't explain why. She had made it very clear that she didn't want anything serious but every time she was around he found himself wanting to hold on tight and never let go. She flashed him that smile again and he couldn't help but smile also.

"Just let me drive you home," he laughed, "or better yet…stay."

"I can't I have work in the morning," she replied, "It's my last day too."

"One more drink won't hurt," he replied as Dom came up beside them holding two Coronas.

Aubree sighed and rolled her eyes grabbing the beer from Dom. Dom laughed at her and threw his arm around her shoulder leading her out to the backyard. She couldn't believe how she'd gone from knowing no one here in San Francisco to having a whole family. A very mismatched and odd family but family none the less. It was like she fit in with them without even trying; it just worked.

"Hey Bree," smiled Roman as he walked into the yard carrying a case of beer.

"God you guys drink a lot," she smirked as she sat down next to Mia at the picnic table.

Mia laughed elbowing her in the side as Tej sat down opposite of them. They sat around talking for what seemed like ages before Aubree finally looked down at her watch; the neon numbers flashing back at her 11.

"Shit!" she said jumping up from her seat, "I need to go."

"Let someone drive you home please," smiled Mia as Aubree stood up.

"Ok fine," Aubree said hugging her and running into the house where the guys had migrated earlier, "Brian lets go please."

"Yes ma'am," he smiled jumping up from his spot and waving to the guys.

The drive home was quiet. She wasn't quite sure what to say to Brian she liked him and he was sweet but she didn't know if she was quiet ready to jump into something new just yet. Finally they pulled up to her house; Brian stepped out of the car and opened up her door. She hated it but it made him happy so she just let him do it.

"Thanks Brian," she smiled as she stopped at her door, pulling the keys from her pocket.

"No problem," he smiled grabbing her hips as he leaned forward.

"Brian what are we?" she asked stopping him only inches from her face.

"Well I'm not seeing anyone else are you?" he whispered.

"No," she replied quietly as she looked up at him through her lashes.

"Then let me kiss you and just agree to come with me to race wars on Saturday," he replied.

"Race W…" she started but was cut off by his lips meeting hers. She sighed leaning into hi and giving up. Who cared about anything else; Brian was making her feel like a million bucks, she needed to dive in head first.

"I'll pick you up at 12 on Saturday," Brian smiled pulling away.

"Ok," she nodded blinking a few times.

Brian smiled and then turned walking down the stairs to his car. As he got into his car he noticed a blue sedan pull away from a spot a few feet in front of him. The last three times he'd bene here he noticed the same car. He was going to have to talk to Dom and the guys about it now.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Aubree felt like a teenager again as she paced back and forth waiting for Brian to show up. It was Saturday and she had called in help from Mia and Letty to get ready to go to this Race Wars thing with Brian. The girls had happily come over to help as they were used to this gathering and knew that Aubree had no clue what she was getting herself into.

"Breath," laughed Mia as she plopped down on Aubree's bed, "you look hot."

"I feel like a slut," muttered Aubree as she pulled on the daisy dukes Mia had made her put on.

"It was in your closet," said Letty as she twirled around in Aubree's desk chair.

"Yes but I wore them on the farm not out in public," laughed Aubree as she pulled at her hair which Mia had carefully into two French braided pigtails.

"Stop complaining," said Mia as she began rummaging through Aubree's closet again.

Aubree sighed pulling on the plaid shirt Letty had insisted she wear tied up above her belly button. She wasn't used to being so exposed but it's not like she was the only one. Letty was wearing a pair of back daisy dukes and a very low cut grey top. The girls had explained to her that it was just for show and that Brian would appreciate it. They'd even convinced her to put on her cowboy boots. She felt like she was going into some sick public game of role playing.

"Oh my god!" came Mia's voice snapping Aubree out of her thoughts.

She looked up to see Mia holding her old brown cowboy hat from back home. She'd gotten it as a gift from Dylan and thought she had hidden it well enough; apparently not.

"It's perfect," said Letty grabbing it from Mia.

"Guys no please this is enough," Aubree protested just as her doorbell rang.

Mia and Letty grabbed her pulling both her and the hat downstairs. She had no time to protest as they slapped the hat on her head and threw her front door open.

"Well don't you ladies look stunning," said Dom as he walked through the door heading straight for Letty.

Roman and Tej walked in chatting away followed by Brian who had his nose in his phone. Aubree turned on her toe to make a break for upstairs to change but was stopped by Mia's hand pulling her back. She looked at Mia pleadingly; Brian hadn't seen her yet.

"You guys re-," came Brian's voice but he stopped short, "well hello."

Brian took two large steps toward Aubree and grabbed her by the arms putting her at arm's length. His gaze drifted down her stopping briefly in certain areas and then continuing back up to her face which was now bright red. Aubree couldn't believe she had let them talk her into this; she'd never been this exposed to him before they hadn't even had sex yet.

"You are going to fit right in," he smiled as everyone filed out the front door.

"I feel like an idiot," she muttered looking up at him.

"You look hot," he replied grabbing her hips, "I didn't realize you had a belly button piercing."

"Sixteen bad decisions," Aubree smiled looking up at him through her lashes.

"I like," he laughed kissing her, "maybe if you're up for it we can play a little game of cowboys later."

Aubree laughed kissing him again and then pulling him out the front door.

* * *

Dylan watched from his car as Aubree climbed into the passenger seat of another guys car. He had been watching her for two weeks now and it seemed like she was dating this guy. Except today she was dressed like a bad version of her old Kentucky self.

"She's lost it," he muttered as he took a picture to keep on file for his lawyer.

He'd wait here till she got back and then he'd make his move.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Aubree rolled over in bed and stopped short when she felt someone in the bed next to her. She stiffened for a moment and opened her eyes to come face to face with Brian's sleeping figure. She smiled relaxing as the night before came flooding back to her. Brian stirred yawning as his arm came out searching for her; he smiled in his sleeping pulling her closer.

"Morning gorgeous," he muttered nipping at her earlobe.

"Morning," she smiled getting closer to him.

"You hungry?" he asked slowly opening his eyes.

"I can make breakfast if you want," Aubree replied lacing her fingers with his.

"Let's just stay like this for a bit," he mumbled burying his face in her neck and holding on tighter.

Aubree smiled closing her eyes again. She could get used to this.

Dylan taped his fingers on the steering wheel of the rental car as he glanced at the clock for what seemed like the millionth time. It was already 11AM; what was taking the pretty boy so long to leave? As if on cue the front door to Aubree's new home opened and he came walking out. The guy stopped before heading down the stairs and turned back to the door giving Aubree a kiss.

"MY wife," muttered Dylan under his breath as he watched Aubree close the door and the guy take off in his car.

He jumped out of the car and locked the doors then headed straight for her doorstep. He rang the bell and waited.

"What did you forget Brian?" came Aubree's sing song voice as the door flew open.

She stopped when she saw him standing there; her eyes going from smiling to stone cold. He could see the fear in her eyes as she fumbled with the handle trying to close the door. He placed his palm on the door holding it open.

"You need to go away," she said in a shaky off kilter voice.

"No we need to talk," Dylan replied, "so you're going to invite me in like you did Mr. Pretty boy."

"You've been watching me?" she hissed as she used both hands to try and wedge the door closed.

"Yes," he snarled pushing the door so he threw her back on her feet, "and when we're done you'll be coming back to Kentucky with me; where you belong."

Dylan slammed the door behind him and clicked the lock shut. Aubree watched as he grabbed her arm and sat her down on her couch; her face paled as she realized what was about to happen.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Aubree jerked awake to the smell of coffee and Brian's cologne. She blinked a few times trying to clear her vision; as far as she could remember Brian had left why did she smell him. Slowly everything came into focus. Dylan was sitting in the desk chair near her bed leaning over the desk looking through paperwork, the lamp on her bedside table was knocked over and the bulb shattered all over her carpet and the blinds were yanked shut even in the dead of night.

"You won't get away with this," Aubree said finally going to sit up but was jerked back suddenly. Her eyes shifted to the headboard only to notice she was roughly handcuffed to one side of the bed.

"Good morning sweetheart," Dylan said looking up at her with an eerie grin as he took off his glasses, "sleep well."

"No you jerk," she snapped back at him as she kicked at the covers near her feet trying to bring them closer. The only thing keeping her calm right now was the smell coming off of Brian's shirt that she was still wearing.

"Now dear maybe you should be a bit nicer," Dylan said standing up and taking two long strides towards the bed.

Aubree cringed as he reached forward touching her cheek; she hated the feeling of his fingers on her skin, she just wanted to be done with this part of her life. The question that was really haunting her was; how had he found her?

"Give me a kiss sweetie," he hissed grabbing a chunk of her hair and pulling her towards him. Aubree snarled and spit at him; his hand fell from her hair and smacked her across the face.

Aubree whimpered and recoiled into herself trying to pull at the handcuffs that chained her to her bed. Tears began running down her cheeks as she started to realize how screwed she actually was.

"I'm going to go make dinner Bree," said Dylan, "when I get back hopefully you've changed your mind and we can start packing to go home."

Aubree watched as he left the room silently praying that Brian would decide to stop by the house.

* * *

"Wasn't she supposed to be here by now?" Mia asked as she placed a bowl of salad on the picnic table.

"She was," said Dom, "did that god damn car of hers break down again?"

"I don't know!" said Brian, " she hasn't been answering my calls all day. I don't know why."

Mia looked between the guys as they bickered. It made no sense for them to be arguing over something as juvenile as Aubree missing dinner. She sighed sitting down as her phone started buzzing in her pocket. Mia pulled it out to see a message from Aubree.

 _Decided to move back to Kentucky. I'll call you when I get there – Bree_

"Guys something is up," Mia said finally cutting the guys off.

Dom, Brian and all the other faces turned to look at her. She wasn't sure how to say it but she was sure this wasn't Aubree.

"I don't know what but this isn't her that just messaged me," said Mia.

Dom took the phone from her hand reading the message and then stood up.

"Let's go guys," he said heading straight for the car.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

Dom screeched into the driveway of the small white picket fence house that his half-sister owned. He couldn't believe this was her; she had just travelled to find them why would she all of a sudden be moving without so much as a goodbye? He jumped out of the car as Brian pulled in behind him. There was a moving truck sitting in front of the house and a guy he didn't recognize sending furniture out the front door.

"Hey," Dylan said walking over to them, "I'm dealing are you the guys the realtor sent over?"

"No," said Dom as Brian stood next to him, "I'm Aubree's brother."

"Brother?" asked Dylan, "we've been married for three years. I would know if she had a brother."

Brian eyed the guy as he gave a moving guy some instructions on what to pull from the house next. Hadn't Aubree told him she was separated, waiting for her ex to sign the divorce papers? None of this made sense to him. He could tell it didn't to Dom either from the way he was staring the guy down.

"We just met a few months ago," Dom practically growled, "and she had mentioned an EX- husband"

"Well she changed her mind," said Dylan, "we're heading back to Kentucky."

"You don't mind then if we go in to see her," said Brian who was fuming now; if he had been a cartoon hid friends would see smoke shooting from his ears.

"And you are?" asked Dylan raising an eyebrow.

"Her BOYFRIEND," Brian said taking a step forward as Dom grabbed the collar of his shirt holding him back. Fuck not putting labels on it; he loved her and he'd be damned if she didn't know it before going back to this scum.

"That's cute," laughed Dylan, "she has a way of getting into your head man trust me I know; maybe it's the boots."

Brian watched as Dylan headed to his car; a blue sedan. He stopped that car. He elbowed Dom in his side and nodded towards the car and Tej and Roman finally pulled up to the house.

"You know it's not fast and furious here," Roman joked as he walked up, "ya'll coulda waited."

"Not the time," Dom muttered as he watched Dylan move around, "something ain't right."

Brian looked at Dom who nodded at him and they both headed for the front door. Aubree had to be in there. She would not just sit inside if she heard there cars pull up and she wouldn't just let someone else back her stuff up.

"You guys can't go in there," Dylan said stepping in front of them. Dom raised an eyebrow at the guy and almost laughed.

"Who's gonna stop us?" asked Dom.

"She's not home," replied Dylan, "I'm sure she wouldn't want you in there."

"Go O'Conner," said Dom as he stood in front of Dylan arms crossed daring him to try and cross him.

* * *

Aubree could hear familiar voices outside. She had heard the cars; she knew once Dylan had used he phone to send that message to Mia it would be his undoing; her knights in shining armour or in this case bad boys in fast cars would come to her rescue. Why weren't they coming inside though? They had to come find her. She sat up tugging at her shackles but her head began to spin; she was sure Dylan had drugged her.

"Aubree?!" came Brian's voice as footsteps came up the stairs.

"Brian," she tried yelling but it only came out as a squeak. Her throat hurt; she hadn't had anything to drink all day and she was sure there was bruising around her neck from where Dylan had grabbed her in an attempt to convince her to leave.

She could hear doors opening along her hallway and obvious shuffling as Brian looked through the rooms. Aubree laid back and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt sick to her stomach; why was this happening?

"Bree," came Brian's voice again as the bedroom door opened.

"Brian," she squeaked again.

Brian's eyes went wide as he took two long strides towards her and fell to his knees. Aubree cringed as he touched her face where she knew her face was starting to swell. She felt beyond exposed as well; she was wearing nothing but her underwear and Brian's shirt which was now bloody and probably stained for good.

"I think he put something in my water Brian my head is spinning," she whispered as tears began down her face.

Brian stood up running to the top of the stairs and yelled down, "Someone call 911." He could hear the screaming from outside and shuffling as someone clearly grabbed a hold of Dylan and his first thought was to go kick the shit out of him but he added back to Aubree.

"I got you babe," he said pulling her into his arms trying to get the cuffs off, "help is on the way."


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

The scene around them was something out of a movie. Aubree was being put on a gurney after having to be sawed out of the handcuffs and she was still in and out of sleep from the drugs that had been put in her system; Brian sat on her bed watching the paramedics like a hawk with Mia at his side trying to calm him down; Dom was downstairs with Tej and Roman holding him back after he had taken a quick trip upstairs to check on his sister and considering the circumstances Dylan was pretty lucky he only had a broken nose and arm. The cops were milling around the house getting statements from everyone who was present.

"Is this really necessary?!" Brian finally said angrily to the cop who had been asking him the same questions over and over again.

"Mr.O'Conner you of all people know it is," said the rookie cop, "you think I don't know who you are, who your friends are. We have to figure out who's responsible."

"I'm going to the hospital," Brian growled as he stood up and headed downstairs ignoring the yells from the cop behind him.

Brian stormed over to his car ignoring the commotion behind him as he sped away from the curb. The ambulance should be at the hospital by now and he knew that they probably wouldn't let him anywhere near Aubree but he was going to put up a fight if he had to.

.

"She's where?!" screamed Teagan.

"The hospital," Mia replied calmly, "look I'm sorry you had to find out this way but she was drugged and had no way of contacting you before she was brought to the hospital."

"God," said Teagan pausing for a moment, "was her ex-husband there."

"How did you know?" asked Mia.

"He's been gone for a few weeks. I started to suspect he went looking for her but didn't think he'd do this," sighed Teagan, "when she wakes up tell her I'm on my way."

"I will," said Mia, "contact us if you need someone to come get you at the airport."

Dom paced back and forth in front of Aubree's hospital room. Mia was off getting food for everyone and Brian was sitting in the room waiting for Aubree to wake up. The doctor's had explained that she had been drugged using some sort of horse tranquilizer; Dom had almost laughed when they told him of course that was the guys choice of drug. She was also bruised pretty badly and cut up a bit but the doctors were sure she would recover; her mental state was more their concern. What would happen when she woke up and how would what happened change her.

"I'm going to kill this guy," muttered Brian as he came out of the room.

"No you aren't," said Dom, "none of us are."

"Excuse me?" replied Brian, "did you not see her."

"I did and I want to kill him," said Dom, "but that's the last thing she needs right now is me and you in jail."

Brian sighed running his hands over his face and nodded heading back into the hospital room to wai for her to wake up.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **Three Weeks Later…**

"You're awake," smiled Teagan, "you hungry? Dinner is ready"

"Ya sure," nodded Aubree as she yawned.

Aubree sat up on the sofa cringing as she turned onto her back. Dozing off on her sofa probably wasn't the best of ideas seeing as she was still recovering from injuries. She also was starting to get tired of lying around; today had been the first day she moved from the guest bedroom to the sofa. She hadn't been able to step foot in her room since the incident.

"Here you go," smiled Teagan as she set a plate down on the table she had set up near her sister.

"You know Teag I do appreciate it but I know you have a life to get back to," said Aubree as she stabbed a piece of chicken with her fork.

"You know I'd actually been thinking of moving here with you," shrugged her sister, "I mean really my business can function from anywhere."

Aubree studied her sisters face for a few minutes; she'd been so caught up in self pity and ain that she hadn't noticed the glow her sister had before now. When the hell had that happened? And who the heck was he?

"Who is he?" smirked Aubree.

"I have no idea what you are insinuating," Teagan replied.

Aubree laughed then looked at her sister rolling her eyes. There was no way she could keep something like this from her for very long even if she tried. Aubree was about to push further but her front door swung open; Brian, Dom, Letty, Mia and Roman all walked in looking somewhat smug.

"Hey kiddo how you feeling?" asked Dom as he sat next to his sister.

"Good," nodded Aubree, "less pain except when you fall asleep on a sofa," she added with a laugh.

Brian sat on her other side wrapping his arm around her. She smiled up at him as he kissed her forehead. She could tell something was up both men were both too attentive. She ignored the nagging feeling as she watched the girls sit in various chairs around the room then Roman sat next to her sister casually putting his arm on the back of her chair. Aubree laughed knowingly as she watched her sster giggle at something he said.

"We have good news," said Dom.

"I knew it," Aubree said finally putting down her fork.

Brian leaned forward reaching into his back pocket and pulled out rolled up papers. He then sat down and handed them to her. Aubree set down her fork unrolling the papers; they were her divorce papers with Dylan's signature next to al the pink X's.

"But how did you guys.." she started but stopped short when Brian squeezed her shoulder.

"You don't want to know," grinned Dom.

 **THE END**


End file.
